


That Wasn’t You

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: After being possessed by Malivore for a few months, Landon has a hard time dealing with it even when he’s alone with his girlfriend. Can Hope help him deal with it?
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	That Wasn’t You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Handon fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Handon+fan).



Landon Kirby was met with the image of his girlfriend in a tiny black slip dotted with cherries on his bed with candles lit around her.

“Hey, babe.” Hope whispered as she twirled her hair.

“Hope...” he moaned as he sat down next to her and his mouth was attacked by hers.

“Hope, stop.” He whispered

“Why? I got Raf to leave for the night.” She asked

“How can you stand to look at me? Touch me? Kiss me?” He whispered back in reply.

“I remember everything...when he possessed me. I remember hurting you, almost killing you. I remember...being unfaithful to you, with other women.” He stated

“Landon...” Hope whispered

“It was like I was seeing everything but I couldn’t control it. I remember him trying...” he whispered, thinking of the time his father, in control of his body, tried to force himself on Hope in hopes of creating a master race, an indestructible child.

“I remember him hurting our friends! How can you bear....l can’t even look at myself sometimes.” Landon whispered as Hope softly sat on his lap, knees around his thighs as she kissed him softly.

“That wasn’t you. Babe, that wasn’t you. I know the difference. It was your father wearing your skin and face. Everyone here knows that.” Hope whispered as she rocked herself against his hips after breaking the soft kiss.

“Hope...” he moaned as she hit his groin with her bare core.

“Landon. I love you. You’re stuck with me.” Hope whispered into Landon’s ear as her lips descended down the left side of his neck.

Soon her lips went to the right side of his neck, moving down as she continued to rock against him.

“I don’t know about you but it’s been too damn long since...” she whispered as she kissed his left cheek softly.

Her hands had gone to his belt buckle as she undid it and slid his jeans off, them hitting the floor.

“Ahh..” she whispered as she felt something hard press against her bare heat.

“Won’t it feel good to slide that inside me? Feel how wet I am for you, Landon. Feel it.” She whispered.

“It would, baby. It would.” Landon agreed as he captured her lips in a kiss before being pushed down as his boxers were slid down.

Soon, he felt the warmth of her heat engulf his member as they moved together.

“So damn good.” Hope whined as she began to move herself against him.

“It’s been too long...” Hope moaned as her thighs enclaved his thighs as she moved herself up and down with her hands on his chest.

Soon she felt him rise and bring his hands around her back as he slid the straps of her nightgown off, showing off her glorious boobs as he moved the fabric off them.

She responded by pulling off his shirt as they rocked together. Her boobs laid across his chest as his hands held her back and she gripped firmly at his shoulders.

“God, baby...” Landon whispered as they softly rocked together before meeting their lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

His hands moved off her back as he lifted up her nightgown and threw it off, over her head. He then slid his boxers fully down before his hands returned to her back.

She whimpered and her legs curled around his hips as they rocked together in sync, in a dance their bodies knew too well.

“God, I love you, Hope.” He whispered softly

She smirked before giving him a longing peck, one that promised more.

“I love you too.” She replied.

“Damn. You...god...” he moaned

“Yes?” She moaned out

“Fuuck...uhhh...” he moaned back

She responded by kissing his lips, kisses full of hunger and need.

“Yes! God, Landon!” She shrieked out.

“Goddamn it. C’mon, c’mon, Hope...I know you’re almost there. Please cum for me. I’m not going to cum until you do...” he whispered

“Too...fucking...much...” she managed to whimper out in between her heavy and hurried breaths.

“Let go then. Let go, baby, let go. I’ll catch you.” Landon whispered, close to his own release.

“Fuck!” She exclaimed as her walls clenched around his member before falling apart. She let herself lose herself to the immense overwhelming pleasure as he did.

The only sounds that could be heard were moans of each other’s names in between their quick, short, and heavy breaths with skin against skin as they rode the wave of pleasure together.

Soon, Hope rolled off him to the side beside him, struggling to catch her breath as the aftershocks of her pleasure rode though her. Landon was in a similar state as he slumped, laying down beside her.

“Do that again.” Hope whispered.

In response, Landon rolled back on top of Hope.


End file.
